wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Turbo/Gallery
Images of Turbo and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph and the games Turbo Time and Sugar Rush. '' The Film King Candy and Sour Bill 17.JPG|"Hello my loyal subjects!" Wreck-It_Ralph_King_Candy_Silly.png|"Have some candy!" King Candy 04.png|King Candy announcing the rules for the race. King Candy 01.jpeg|King Candy tossing in his gold coin. King Candy 2.jpg|"Vanellope?!" KingCandySourBillShock3.jpg|"What is that?" KingCandySourBill1.jpg|"Okay folks...CALM DOWN!" vanellopekingcandystand.jpg|King Candy's stand and spectators. royalkart.jpg|King Candy's kart. royalkart(2).png|King Candy's kart. Kingcandyroster.png|King Candy's roster pose. King Candy and throne.png|King Candy on his throne. king candy.png|"Milk my duds! It's Wreck-it Ralph?!" King Candy and Sour Bill 02.jpg|The king and Sour Bill. King Candy and Sour Bill 08.png|King Candy is tickled salmon. king candy.jpg|"Ralph, you're not going Turbo are you?" KingCandySourBillOreoGuard2.jpg|"Children of the Candy Corn?!" KingCandySourBillOreoGuard3.jpg|"That was ''your medal?" King Candy and Sour Bill 11.jpg|King Candy explains that the medal can't be recovered. King Candy and Ralph 01.png|"Is that a threat I smell-" King Candy and Ralph 07.JPG|"-beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from!?" King Candy and Sour Bill 01.png|"Fun Dungeon....it's a play on words." Turbo 17.jpg|A flashback to Turbo's glory days in TurboTime. TurboTwin1.png|Turbo and the TurboTwins in their early years. TurboTwins2.png|Turbo wins another trophy. Turbo jealous 01.png|Turbo becomes jealous of RoadBlasters. King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan- glazed.jpg|"He just glazed me!" King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan 04.png|"Get them!" King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan 05.png|King Candy pursuing Vanellope and Ralph. King Candy with the security.png|King Candy with Wynnchel and Duncan. King Candy with Wynchell and Duncan 06.jpg|"Find that glitch. Destroy that kart!" KingCandySourBillDistressed2.jpg|King Candy distressed that his security couldn't find Vanellope. Code room.png|King Candy entering the code room. Konami.code.jpg|King Candy with the Konami Code. KingCandySourBillCodeRoom1.jpg|Sour Bill secures King Candy with a licorice rope. KingCandySourBillCodeRoom3.jpg|King Candy dives into the Code Room. King Candy code room.jpg|King Candy finds the medal within the Winner's Cup code. King candy code.png|King Candy's code, full of "prize" things. King Candy in Sugar Rush's codes.jpg|"We're going to give you a nice new home." King Candy 03.jpg|"Success!" King candy with glasses.jpg|"You wouldn’t hit a guy with glasses, would you?" King Candy 08.png|"You hit a guy WITH glasses...that's well played." King Candy pleading with Ralph.jpeg|King Candy pleading with Ralph. King Candy talking to Ralph.jpg|Convincing Ralph. King Candy ripping Vanellopes code.png|King Candy damaging Vanellope's code. Leaderboard.png|King Candy in 1st place on the leaderboard. King Candy shocked.png|King Candy shocked when he sees Vanellope. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9557.jpg|GET OFF OF MY TRACK! King Candy attacking Vanellope.png|King Candy attacking Vanellope. King Candy turning into Turbo.png|King Candy glitching into Turbo. Turbo 4.png Turbo 5.png Turbo Snapshot 01.png|"I’m not letting you undo all my hard work!" Turbo 2.png|Turbo glitching on the jumbotron. Turbo.png|Turbo glitching into 8bit. Turbo 6.png|Turbo glitching. Turbo 7.png|Turbo realizes his cover is blown. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9621.jpg King Candy Glitching into Turbo.png|King Candy's true identity is revealed. Turbo's Glowing Yellow Eyes.png|"I’m Turbo, the greatest racer ever!" Turbotastic.jpg|Turbo gives his classic thumbs-up pose to the viewer. Turbo Snapshot 02.png Turbo 02.png|"End of the line, glitch." Turbo 20.jpg|Turbo tries to ram Vanellope into the wall. King Candy 18.png|Turbo is shocked to see the Cy-Bug. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9993.jpg|Turbo's evil grin Turbo 8.png|Turbo as a Cy-Bug hybrid. Turbo in his Cy-Bug Form.png|"Welcome to the boss level!" Turbo Snapshot 03.png King Candy Cybug 09.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo/King Candy. Kingcandybug.jpg|"I’m now the most powerful virus in the arcade!" King Candy Cybug 01.jpg|"I should thank you, but it’d be more fun to kill you." King Candy Cybug 05.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo toys with Ralph. King Candy Final.jpg|"Get back here little guy!" King Candy Cybug 02.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo tackles Ralph. Imnotthroughkingcandy.jpg|"I'm not through with you yet! Up we go!" King Candy cybug 04.jpg|"Let’s watch her die together, shall we?" King Candy cybug 03.jpg|"You fools! Why are you going into the light-" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10310.jpg CyBugKCTurboDietColaDemise.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo is led to his demise. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10320.jpg Cybug King Candy 01.jpg|Cy-Bug Turbo mesmerized by the cola beacon. Turbo death 01.png|Turbo's death. Candy, Turbo and Cybug.jpg|The many faces of Turbo. images.jpeg King Candy.jpg|King Candy waving to Ralph King Candy driving.jpg|King Candy trying to reach Vanellope after bumping into a wall. Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.05.46 PM.png|Turbo's Catchphrase in Turbo Time Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.14.46 PM.png|Turbo fighting Vanellope Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.17.57 PM.png|Turbo panic's Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.21.49 PM.png|Full view of Turbo ramming Vanellope Screenshot 2013-08-22 at 4.23.01 PM.png Promotional Art K.C..png|Turbo as King Candy turbo 2.jpg TT2.jpeg|Turbo Tastic! (Actual Photo) Concept and Production Art King_Candy's_Kart.jpg|King Candy's Kart turbo early concept art.jpg|Turbo's early concept art KCSourBillStoryboard.jpg TurboConcepts.jpg|Original designs and concept art of Turbo. KCCastleConcept.png|Concept art of King Candy and the interior of the castle. KCGrandstand.jpg|Early art of King Candy's grandstand. KingCandySW.jpg|Early concepts of King Candy by Scott Watanabe. K.C.png King candy concept.png 2012-09-23-4315.jpg|King Candy maquette. turbo_ALL.jpg|Turbo models by Ryan Tottle. KC_01 copy.jpg|King Candy model by Chad Stubblefield. K.C. concept art.png Skittles3.jpg|King Candy and Skittles Y u so fat.png Tie-In Art KingCanderp.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill in the Big Golden Book adaptation. TurboMisprint.png|Turbo as he appears in some of the picture book adaptations. VanellopeKCSBScan1.jpg|King Candy enraged at Vanellope's makeshift kart. ArcadeBrigadeScan.jpg|King Candy on the "Arcade Brigade" cover. KCBillScan1.jpg|King Candy and Sour Bill. Kccbgb.jpg|King Candy in his kart in the Big Golden Book. KCComic2.png|King Candy calls for backup in the Indonesian comic adaptation. KCComic1.png|King Candy damaging Vanellope's code in the comic. KCbugComic3.png|King Candybug is destroyed in the comic. Merchandise King_candy_pin.png|King Candy pin. Pop-king-candy-vinyl-figure-by-funko-wreck-it-ralph.jpg|King Candy Pop! vinyl figure. King_candy_figure.png|King Candy figure, complete with his race kart/throne. Games Turbo Time app.png|Turbo and the other TurboTime racers in the app Official Turbotime models.png|Turbo and the other racer's models Game Over logo.jpg|Game Over Turbo Time win.jpg|1st Place in Turbo Time Miscellaneous Candy Stats.png|King Candy's stats. turbo online game.jpg|Turbo in the online game. j30.gif j20.gif wreckit8.gif wreckitralph6.gif j19.gif Category:Galleries